Teardrops On My Guitar
by phoenix in wonderland
Summary: So here it is. My first songfic thinger. Enjoy! HaruhixOC I own nothing


Hello. This is my first little songfic. This is of Haruhi and one of my OC characters Phoenix. So I own nothing. I don't know who owns the whole anime series thinger, but I know that Bisco Hatori does the whole manga thing. Yeah I don't really know. Oh well. I really like this song, but whatever. The song is Tearr drops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. So yeah. Comments, Flames, I don't care, Reviews are welcomed!

ON WITH THE SHOW…song…thinger…

* * *

Haruhi sat in the back of the classroom, staring off into space, looking at Phoenix. He was the newest scholarship student in Ouran High School. No one really knew much about where he lived or about his family, but Haruhi could swear that she'd seen him around her neighborhood a few times. Phoenix turned and caught Haruhi's eyes and smiled softly. Over time, Haruhi and Phoenix had become close friends, Phoenix also being in the host club with her. He was an instant hit with the girls, his boyish charm and gentle voice made the girls go absolutely crazy. The bell rang and everyone stood and quickly gathered their things and exited the room. Phoenix walked over to Haruhi and smiled. "Haru You wont believe it. I've met the most amazing girl. I'll tell you about her after the host club. See ya!" Phoenix said, smiling charmingly and running off. Haruhi sighed and looked down at her stuff for a moment before walking to the host club.

_[Drew looks at me. I fake a smile so he wont see. That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be. I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl she talks about, and she's got everything that I had to live without.]_

Haruhi said goodbye to the girls she was entertaining till the end of the day. Once she closed the door, she sighed and turned to see the other host members leaving. She watched Phoenix walk up to her and hold out her bag and smile. "Ready?" Phoenix asked. Haruhi took her bag from Phoenix, blushing as she felt her fingers brush against Phoenix's. They walked out of the building and to the train, talking and laughing. Phoenix talked about the girl that he met, blushing slightly as he told Haruhi about her. Haruhi felt like there was no one but them, feeling herself wanting to hold Phoenix close and kiss him. She sighed as she realized that it was pretty much hopeless.

_[Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny, that I can't even see, anyone when he's with me. He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows that he's all I think about at night.]_

"Doesn't she just sound amazing?" Phoenix asked, smiling and turning around to walk backwards. Haruhi swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a smile. "Yeah. She really sounds like something special." Haruhi said, unable to hide the soft hint of sadness in her voice. Phoenix stopped and rested her hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "You okay Haru-chan?" He asked softly. Haruhi found herself caught in Phoenix's eyes.

_[He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do…]_

Haruhi took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Just tired is all." She said. Phoenix looked into her eyes for a few minutes more before sighing. "Well I don't believe you, but I know that when you're ready you'll tell me. When you're ready, please tell me. Okay?" Phoenix said softly, brushing some hair out of Haruhi's face, her fingers brushing against Haruhi's cheek gently. They stayed like that for a few more moments before Phoenix kissed Haruhi's forehead and straightening up. Haruhi was blushing insanely and took a few deep breathes. Haruhi felt Phoenix pull on her arm and they got on the train together, sitting down next to each other.

_[Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly. The kind of flawlessness I wish I could be. She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause…]_

Haruhi stole a glance at Phoenix to see him staring off into space, smiling softly. Haruhi took that moment to take in Phoenix's profile. Phoenix's grey, almost colorless eyes seemingly where glowing in the weird light. Phoenix's short messy red hair was a beautiful comparison to her pale skin. Phoenix had a more feminine figure than most boys his age, but Haruhi could see the muscles moving in his arms and against his t-shirt as he shifted and taped his foot. His lips looked so soft and Haruhi felt herself try hard to not reach over and tangle her fingers in Phoenix's messy hair and kiss him silly.

_[He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car, I keep singing don't know why I do…]_

Haruhi forced herself to look away from Phoenix and attempted to regain control of herself. Phoenix stood and held a hang out to Haruhi who looked at it in slight confusion. "It's time to get off." Phoenix said, chuckling softly at Haruhi's confused expression. Haruhi blushed and accepted Phoenix's hand, feeling her cheeks flush and allowed Phoenix to lead her off the train and down the street to her apartment. "Well here we are Haru." Phoenix said, smiling softly. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Haruhi asked, finding herself lost in Phoenix's eyes. "Of course. I'll meet I'll see ya first thing in the morning." Phoenix said. "Are you still staying over tomorrow?" Haruhi asked. "Of course. I can't wait? Bye!" Phoenix said, turning around, waving. Haruhi watched Phoenix till he was out of sight before walking up to her apartment and letting herself in. She went to bed, sighing happily as she felt her body relax. She closed her eyes, thinking about Phoenix, slowly falling asleep.

_[So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light. I'll put his picture up and maybe get some sleep tonight.]_

Haruhi heard a knock on the door, and opened it, finding a grinning, drenched Phoenix, his red hair sticking to his face and sticking out in odd places, water dripping down his face. "Howdy." Phoenix said, pushing some hair out of his face and smiling charmingly. "Phoenix! You're soaked! Get your butt in here!" Haruhi said, pulling Phoenix into her apartment. Phoenix made sure to not step on any part of the carpet. "Let me get you something of dad's." Haruhi said, walking off and grabbing some clothes from her dad's room and standing in the doorway, watching Phoenix take his shoes off and opening the door and holding them upside down, watching water pour out of them. Haruhi giggled softly at the expression on Phoenix's face.

_[He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep on singing, don't know why I do. He's the time taken up, but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into…]_

Haruhi turned around for a moment and turned back to find herself staring right into Phoenix's eyes. She gasped and stepped back, tripping. She waited to feel herself hit the ground, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes, wondering when she closed them, only to find herself staring into Phoenix's almost colorless grey eyes. She blushed and reached up slowly and rested her hand on Phoenix's cheek, pleasantly surprised at how smooth it was. "Haruhi…There's something that I don't think you know." Phoenix said almost hesitantly. Haruhi blinked. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I'm um…I'm a girl." Phoenix said softly. Haruhi smiled and tangled her fingers in Phoenix's hair, pulling her closer. "I know…" She said before kissing Phoenix softly.

_[Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so she won't see…]_

asd


End file.
